


Aphrodisiac

by ohnosatoshi, saaurus



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnosatoshi/pseuds/ohnosatoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saaurus/pseuds/saaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino gets ahold of some sex pollen online to spice up his sex life with Ohno. Everything is fine, that is- until it gets in the hands of all of his band mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> We've been working on this for a MONTH and its finally done. Figured the Arashi fandom needed a sex pollen fic :-)

Nino had been quite irritated lately that Ohno was not giving into him as he usually  
did. Ohno was either too tired, too busy, or just not in the mood. And so when Nino went to google how to spice up their sex life, it was there that he found the solution to his sexless nights: sex pollen. With the promise that it would guarantee sex, it seemed like dubious consent- but nonetheless a viable proposal he simply couldn’t let pass by. The gamer was desperate, for something, for anything. It had been far too long since Ohno acted his usual horny self and initiated something in bed. Nino was more than determined to go to every extent just to quench his undying thirst. And so he made Aiba pay for the package.

It was predictable that one of his four band members would discover his internet history, and it just so happened to be the most curious of them all. So with the agreement to help him pay for the sex pollen, Nino promised Aiba a sample of his own. And thanks to priority shipping, it arrived two days later in the mail.

The two Arashi members gather in Nino's apartment by midday, ready to open the box that hid their so much awaited package. They cut through the cartoon box with a penknife, carefully enough to not make contact with the goods, and shortly enough, the lids were freely opened revealing the small bottle-like spray covered in bubble wraps.

"Grab it." ordered Nino. 

Aiba looked at him startled.

"Why do I have to touch it first? You ordered it."

"And you payed for it! So grab it."

"What if it gets in my hands and doesn't wear off?" asked Aiba with a tone of uncertainness. 

"Then you'll have a reason to jerk yourself off every night."

Aiba sighed. Without a choice he gently took hold of it and proceeded to unwrap it gently, revealing the delicate red bottle with little heart shapes engraved all around. He held it at their sights.

"So?" asked Nino.

"It feels warm." he eyed it from all angles.

Nino snatched it from his hands to examine it himself.

"Say, Nino, why do you needed this again?"

"That's none of your business, idiot."

"Is Ohno not getting hard enough? Is he leaving you half way?"

"What are you saying? My Toshi has never failed to pleasure me not even once."

"Then, why do you have the need to buy this stuff in the first place?"

"I just... wanted to try something different, that's all."

"Like a new kink?" 

"Yeah, that." Nino replied, barely paying him any attention as he was too engrossed examining the the bottle. "It doesn't seem to have any warnings."

"How are we going to test it?" asked Aiba, while Nino's eye slightly twitched with the words "we" and "test" all put in the same sentence.

"I'm not sure. But I'm not spraying Satoshi until I know it's safe."

"Sure, because arousing your boyfriend and making him hard with a drug is safe." says Aiba.

Nino frowned at him. "If you don't like my idea of sexy then why do you even bother?"

"I want it to work as much as you do! It's my money you know?"

"Then why don't you use it on Sho first?"

"Eh!?"

"Why not? That's what you wanted it for, no?"

Aiba pouted. "I can't use him like that! What if it's poisonous?"

"Come on! He's been through worse! He can handle a little musk." Nino laughed, handing him the bottle and Aiba had no option but to take it.

Holding it to his sight, he examined it in his hands.

"How do you even make this thing work?"

"No! Don't touch that! That's-"

With just a slight pressure in his fingers, a cloud of scent was ejected from the bottle's aperture flowing irredeemably into Aiba's face, up his nostrils and even in his mouth. Nino had backed away to safety, covering his mouth with both hands to not inhale any of it as Aiba coughed and gagged up the taste that had stuck up in his throat. 

Nino only got up from behind his sofa when he knew the air was clear of the scent and whatever the bottle had released was now in Aiba's lungs.

"You're a real moron you knew that?" said Nino approaching him and taking the bottle away from his hands before he cause another casualty.

"The smell is okay but it burns on your throat." Aiba coughed out yet again.

"That's cause it's not suppose to be consumed you ass."

Aiba cleared his throat trying to ignore Nino's attacks on him.

"So? How do you feel?" Nino asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the effect isn't instantaneous." 

"It should be. I didn't order for this thing to take it's time."

"On second thought, I'm feeling a bit warm." said Aiba, his fingers tugging on the collar of his shirt.

"It's suppose to arouse you, not give you a fever. Maybe if we spray a little more-"

"No!" Aiba instantly covered his face. "We're suppose to be with the others at the restaurant later! I can't go there all high on whatever that thing is!"

Nino sighed as he lowered the bottle. 

"Fine. But you better give me some results by tonight! You're the one who flashed yourself with it anyway." 

~

Not an hour later, the five members were gathered in their most frequented ramen restaurant by a table isolated from the rest. In their table, large enough for five grown men yet keeping them close together, they waited patiently for their food serving with small chatter. Words flew between Sho, Jun and Nino for Ohno appeared to be, yet again, sleeping with his eyes open snuggled into Nino's side and Aiba was unusually quiet in his spot. Nino would give him a look now and then and noticed his warmness was no joke. His forehead was covered in sweat, dampening his hair and staining all over his shirt. Now and then, he would shift nervously on his chair as if finding no comfort on it and shifted into different positions. His throat appeared to be dry, for he keep swallowing on nothing and his beer had already been chugged down.

Nino finally got the chance to cross eyes with him getting into a silent conversation with him across the table with only gestures and mocks.

"Are you okay?" Nino frowned worriedly.

"No." the answer was clear in Aiba's uneasiness. 

"Is it working?" asked Nino as he raised his brows, asking for confirmation.

"More than you think." Aiba pursed his lips with a pained expression.

Nino waved his head, trying to signal him away to the bathroom doors in the back of the restaurant.

"I can't do that here!" Aiba's eyes widen, startled.

"Aiba, are you alright?" it was Jun who suddenly stepped in, unaware of the silent conversation happening in the middle of the table.

Jumped by his sudden intrusion and gaining the attention of the rest of the members in the table, Aiba straighten himself in his chair. 

"I-I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Aiba did his best to not let his voice sound choked with very little success.

"You're sweating like a horse and your ramen is not even here yet. Are you feeling sick?" asked Jun, a person very much impossible to fool.

Aiba hesitated before answering him, crossing sights with Nino and hoping for dear mercy to help him. All Nino could do was shake his head, prohibiting him from saying anything stupid that might blow their whole experiment off.

"I'm... feeling a little hot actually." He kept dabbing his forehead and neck with a napkin.

"Do you need some water?" asked Sho.

Just the mere sound of his voice brought Aiba to cross his gaze with him, his eyes falling on the sight of his damp lips and the concerned look he gave him. Aiba could feel the tightness in his pants increasing by just the sight of him, his limbs trembling, his throat drying out, aroused by the faint scent on Sho sitting next to him. Suddenly, it was making everything worse.

"N-No, I..." his voice was weak, almost like a moan, making Nino cringe in his chair.

"I-I need a moment." Aiba speed out his chair as quickly his trembling body would let him, his hands slightly covering the hard-on hiding in his jeans.

The rest of the members in the table saw him go off with the slightest clue of what was wrong with him, except for one who slyly grinned to himself.

"Is he okay?" Jun still questioned.

"He did look a little tense." Ohno manifested himself in the table.

"Who knows?" Said Nino, chuckling into his hand that held up his chin.

"Maybe I should check up on him." said Sho after several uncertain looks of concern had crossed the table.

In a small action, Sho had gotten on his feet and was already walking out of their sight to the bathrooms on the back. Nino's sight never left him until he was completely gone out of sight.

~

"Masaki. Open up, it's me. Are you okay?" Sho's knuckles banged on the singled toilet bathroom door, figuring this is were he gone off to, but so far there was no response from the other side.

He knocked yet again, before being startled by the abrupt opening of the door and the hand that took grab of his, pulling him inside with a brute strength that almost made him lose his balance. The door was closed behind him immediately and before he could even turn to retort at the one who startled him, his body was pushed back against the door and his lips were stolen into a desperate and clumsy kiss.

“Masaki-” Sho gasped for air, trying to regain his balance as Aiba thrusted up against his leg. What had gotten into the younger? “Masaki wait! We can’t do this here!” Sho hurriedly shoved Aiba aside, but it wasn’t long until Aiba had himself pressed back up against Sho.

“S-Sho,” Aiba groaned against the taller’s neck, rutting his pelvis against Sho’s, desperate for any sort of friction. “Please!” It was half begging, half sobbing. Aiba needed this, more than he had ever needed anything in his life. Whatever drug him and Nino had bought, it was powerful. And he needed Sho. His mind was filled with him, wishing it wouldn’t be just mentally but also physically.

His left hand snuck around to the front of Sho’s jeans, cupping him right through the fabric. Sho let out a long wanton moan, unable to stop himself from thrusting up into Aiba’s hand. Aiba grinned, knowing that he had won. Sure, having sex in a public bathroom wouldn’t be the most comfortable, but he was so desperate for anything. 

Sho gave in, grabbing Aiba’s shoulders and pressing him up against the bathroom door as he fumbled for Aiba’s belt. Aiba gasped when Sho’s hand yanked his pants down to his knees, his hard-on completely exposed and dripping with precum. 

“What were you thinking about to get this hard?” Sho teased with a grin, his fingers ghosting across Aiba’s thighs as Aiba let out a small mewl. 

“You.” It wasn’t a lie. Aiba had been painfully thinking about Sho and all the things the older could do to him at the dinner table. But Sho didn’t really need to know about the sex pollen, at least… not yet. 

"Then... what was I doing to you in that little wet dream of yours?" Sho licked his lips provocatively.

Aiba could only melt by his action, wishing to feel those luscious lips of his all over him, covering every inch of his body. His hips moved up unconsciously, looking for friction in Sho's absent hand.

"Please... don't tease me." he moaned in complaint. "I need... to feel you... I need to cum..."

"A little too eager aren't we?"Sho chuckled, brushing his lips into Aiba's neck, his breath blowing teasingly into Aiba's skin, as he tightened his fingers around his erection. 

A moan escaped Aiba's lips at the sensation of Sho's finger in his warm and sensitive skin, holding him firmly from the base.

"S-Sho..."

"Don't worry... that's what I'm here for,” Sho grinned, sliding down onto his knees as his fingers ghosted up Aiba’s thighs. “What do you want, baby? Tell me,” Sho dipped his head down, his tongue drawing a line up the inside of Aiba’s leg and tracing scattered kisses. 

“Please!” Aiba gasped, his hands tangling in Sho’s hair, gripping whenever Sho’s tongue got closer to his erection and brushed his lips over his slit. “P-please… hah... stop teasing! I just… I need you… suck me off!” Aiba let out a soft moan, bucking his hips towards Sho’s mouth. 

Without hesitation, Sho dipped in between his boyfriend’s legs and wrapped his lips around Aiba’s length. A groan escaped Aiba’s lips by the sensation of a new warmness surrounding his member. Sho’s tongue, swirling over every inch of his erection made him lose control over himself. And emerging himself into the undying pleasure, he thrusted his dick deeper down Sho’s throat, taking Sho by surprise, but nonetheless adjusted for the younger and began to deepthroat his lover.

Thrust after thrust, Aiba became more of a hot mess. His forehead was dripping in sweat, his cheeks burning red, his voice filling the bathroom with loud and dirty moans that could surely be heard from the other side of the door. Still his eyes kept turning back at the image of Sho, the wet sounds that he constantly invoked and that small amounts of precum slipping through his busy lips. He was delirious with more lust than usual, unsure if it was because of the sex pollen, or Sho’s head between his legs sucking him dry. Or maybe it was the way Sho kept glancing up at him, with lustful eyes, encountering each other midway and saying what could not be said by Aiba’s agitated breath: He was close. 

Sho pulled back from Aiba’s dick with a lewd slurp, grinning up at Aiba as Sho’s hand cupped the younger’s balls, giving them a light squeeze. “How does that feel, baby?” Sho smirked, as Aiba could barely answer. Aiba’s eyes were glazed over, his hips still bucking, bothered by the sudden absence of Sho’s warmness around him, desperate for friction. “It must feel pretty good, huh?” Sho remarked before dipping back down, his mouth settling on the base of Aiba’s erection. 

Aiba let out a cry of Sho’s name as he dragged his tongue from the base to the tip, taking the whole length into his mouth once more. Aiba gasped for air, his knuckles turning white as his fingers knotted into Sho’s hair. Sho smirked to himself as he began to hum, bobbing his head up and down as he could feel Aiba was getting closer and closer to cumming. He started to move faster, as Aiba’s hips swung wildly into his mouth. Sho’s tongue twirled, his left hand pulling at the base of Aiba’s length. 

“S-sho!” Aiba warned, feeling the familiar heat pooling in his lower stomach. Sho looked up at Aiba and winked, signaling that he was fine and aware that Aiba was close. And before he knew it, Aiba grasped the side of the door, orgasming with a cry of Sho’s name. He watched as Sho swallowed it, Sho’s hands pulling away from his legs. 

Aiba sheepishly glanced away as Sho picked himself off the bathroom floor, standing up to peck Aiba’s cheek. “Do you feel better?” he teased while Aiba quickly pulled his pants off the floor.

“Thank you,” Was all Aiba could manage to say. What else was he supposed to say in this situation? He, Aiba Masaki, had just had his first public sex in a ramen shop bathroom! And it was all because of Nino! 

Not to say that he didn’t enjoy it… the sex pollen created a better orgasm and more lust. In fact, he felt he could still go on for a few more rounds.

“Come on, let’s get back before the other’s know something is up,” Sho suggested with his usual grin, wrapping an arm around Aiba.

Aiba sighed, walking out the door, knowing they were going to become the butt of a few jokes for the next hour. Who wouldn’t have figured out what they were up to?

~

Through his own insistence, Nino requested an emergency meeting in the green room with Aiba the next day. As promised, Aiba had to spill all about his experimentations with the sex pollen, skipping the obvious details of course. He had no desire for Aiba to narrate him his vivid experiences with Sho the night before. 

“Predictably, there was a lot of sweating, which is a good sign.” Nino paced from one side of the room to the other.

“It’s sort of uncomfortable in the beginning. A lot of tension building up all at once.” Added Aiba from his spot on the sofa in the middle of the room.

“Which took you some time to feel, though I doubt that’s something a little more dosage can’t fix,” Nino said more to himself than to Aiba. “How about during?”

Aiba’s cheeks redden from his question.  
“It was… intense. Like I needed attention, really, really badly.”

Nino frowned at him, his hand on his chin. “Making you whinny?”

Aiba titled his head. “You could say that. Yeah.”

Nino giggled mischievously, rubbing his hands with the thought of his new plan. 

“Not bad! Not bad! Yet… I can’t say this is enough. You are naturally whiny to begin with and your dose was not more than a spit.”

“I am not whiny!” Aiba complained only to be severely judged by a glance from Nino which sank him deep into the sofa. “... Not all the time.”

“Really I’m not saying I don’t appreciate your effort, which believe me, I do, but I need this to be perfect. I need the perfect tactic for the perfect night with Satoshi. Thus... I need a little more. Which means…” Nino walked over to the chair where his bag laid. Opening it briefly, his hands pulled out carefully the delicate yet dangerous red bottle, holding it with his firm grasp.

“I need you to run some more tests.”

“Again?” Aiba whinned, proving his last retort towards Nino wrong.

“What? Didn’t you just said you had best blowjob of your life just yesterday?”

“Yeah, but… That’s still some weird drug you are putting in my body!” he said, pointing at the bottle with his finger.  
“Then try not to shoot yourself this time and make Sho do it!” Nino walked up to him, showing the bottle in his hands for Aiba to take.

Aiba looked a the bottle and it’s sinful liquids shaking in it’s insides. He hesitated for a second, wishing to know just how far those sensations in his body could go. Just how much he could feel. Just how many things Sho could make him feel. Yet his whitened knuckles couldn’t budge to take the bottle in Nino’s hands.

“I can’t!”

“Yes you can and you will!”

“No! I can’t do it!”

“What are you even loosing? You’ve already experienced it yourself. You know it’s safe!”

“I can’t risk myself like that Nino! Not with your crazy internet drugs!” 

“Which, if I’m not mistaken, you helped pay!”

“You mean I payed all by myself!”

“Ha! That’s even worst!”

“No, because… I want my money back!”

“What!? You can’t just expect me to give you my money!”

“Then keep it, because... I don’t want it! If I’m going to have sex with Sho I rather do it with my own love!”

“Who said you’re not loving him!? You would love him even more if you do him this favor! Now take it!” 

“No! I’m not some animal for you to be running tests on!” Aiba shoved Nino’s hands away from him.

“We agreed upon this!” Nino showed him the bottle once again.

“Then not anymore! Take it to your sweet little Satoshi and see if he likes it!” Aiba repeated his action.  
“I told you I already have plans and that is not how I want things done!” the rhythm continued.

“Then I won’t do it!”

“Take it!”

“No!”

“Take it!”

“Nino, stop!!” When it came to Aiba’s turn to shove the bottle away, it was done with such force that the bottle itself was pressed against Nino’s body, a cloud of it’s content spraying in the action, leading up into Nino’s own atmosphere. The latter coughed out as the spray had penetrated rather roughly into his nostrils, leaving him in a sudden daze.

Aiba looked in horror, for the strength in his hands had done it again, and this time, he feared the worst. Nino looked down on himself internalizing the whole happening before his eyes landed on Aiba, looking more than just infuriated.

“What have you done?” Nino said behind clenched teeth. 

“I-It was an accident! I swear!” 

“You and your stupid accidents!”

Before Nino could come closer to him, Aiba quickly snatched away the bottle from his hands. Nino had no chance to react upon it and was only left weaponless, with an obstinate Aiba holding the sex pollen dangerously at his direction.

“You want your sex pollen, come and take it.” Aiba dared him, a taunt Nino couldn't simply let him win by.

As Nino threw out his hands to take hold of the bottle, Masaki pulled it away as he pressed the head of the bottle once again, perfuming directly into Nino’s face.

“Argh! What are you doing!?” this time the scent even burned his eyes.

“You want your experiment, you’ll get it.” Aiba took advantage of his vulnerability to spray him yet again. Twice this time. Getting a good amount into him and his surrounding, making sure he wouldn't escape the cloud of the liquified sex pollen even if he tried to.

“Stop! Stop it already!” Nino’s only choice to restrain him from another attack was tackling him down into the sofa behind him, action that manage to make Aiba drop the bottle to the carpeted floor and letting it roll away from their reach.

Before Aiba could even come back to his senses, he noticed Nino’s body, pressed down on his, barely making an effort to move. A tingly sensation started climbing up his neck, very strange and unknown. It was small yet incredibly warm enough to send shivers through his entire body. He could not identify the origin of this sensation until it came along with a loud and angry groan hidden in the crook of his neck. The voice undoubtedly coming from Nino, whose tongue had started tracing up Aiba’s neck, sucking and leaving marks on his skin and tracing wet and noisy kisses up his jawline. 

“N-nino? What are you doing?” Aiba was stunned, unable to comprehend what was going on. Was Nino already effected? And if so, with the higher dosage, would Nino even be able to control himself? After all, Nino was in love with Satoshi, so why was he doing this to him? Was the sex pollen really that powerful? Aiba let out a whine as he tried to push Nino off of him, but to no avail. 

“Aiba, what have you done to me?” Nino moaned against Aiba’s neck, maneuvering his arms to pin Aiba further onto the cushions. Aiba was once again at a loss of words, unable to control his own moans when Nino bucked the growing bulge in his jeans up against Aiba’s. 

Nino’s hands glided over Aiba’s torso, his fingers caressing from the tip of his rough niples to the well-built hidden under his shirt and even down to where their pelvises met. His fingers brushed the bulge in Aiba’s pants, making small moans come out of the latter’s mouth. 

“Nino… pull yourself together… think about Ohno…” Aiba’s breath was cut, uncomprehending his own arousal. Could he had been affected as well from the traces of the sex pollen?

“Ah…. That… is not helping!” Nino moaned, the restriction of his erection under his pants becoming painful. 

Nino could feel a wetness, for precum was already leaking, but no matter how much he tried to resist it the sex pollen was even stronger in him, making him sooth for pleasure and release. He tried to fight it, the need for friction, to relief the hotness building in him, but it was impossible, and as his body took control of his action, his hips started moving, thrusting against Aiba’s body.

At first they were subtle and ungainly movements, but once he achieved a firm position, obtaining the the right aim over Aiba's crotch, his movements turned rather sharp, hitting exactly into his pleasure spot. Aiba gasped by the contact and how the younger’s hips moved over his with such erotic intents, yet gratifyingly satisfying with just the friction of their clothes. And boy was he glad they were still clothed. 

“Ai...ba…” Nino panted. His eyes were shut, giving in to his lust. “I can’t… Take it… ah… I need… to cum…” 

Aiba could sense the desperation in Nino’s voice, and with each frantic thrust, he knew he was getting closer. Aiba could only think of himself when he was in Nino’s position just the day before and what could only satisfy that burning lust building in him back then. He knew how much Nino needed this, and by no means, he was going to leave him half-way.

“Nino… do you really… need this?” Aiba asked to confirm.

“Yes! I need it!” Nino could barely take it anymore, getting to his limits.

Without further ado, Aiba held onto Nino’s hips, before using his strengths to turn them around off the sofa and on the ground, pinning Nino under him. Not giving Nino a second to complain, Aiba’s hands quickly fumbled with Nino’s pants.

“W-What are you…” Nino asked looking down on where Aiba’s hands worked.

“Trust me… It’ll work.” with a strong pull, Aiba yanked down on Nino’s pants, instantly freeing Nino’s leaking erection.

Biting down on his lips to restrain a gasp, Aiba got down to work immediately, wrapping his hands around Nino’s length and pumping him in a steady rhythm. Nino squirmed beneath Aiba, his hips jerking in an untimely fashion. His lips parted opened, and he felt as if he was out of control, unable to do anything but mindlessly rut against Aiba’s hand. Was this what Aiba felt like yesterday? Is this what Satoshi would feel like all too soon? The thought of Satoshi becoming a mindless sex addict went straight to his dick. 

“Yes… more… mooore…” Nino was driven senseless to a point when he couldn’t even take control of the words coming out of his mouth.  
All too sudden, Aiba’s hand froze in mid-stroke, and Nino groaned, unable to understand why Aiba would just suddenly stop cold. That was… until he looked at the figure looming in the doorway. Even in his state of lust, his heart dropped.  
A very shocked Jun stood in the doorway, mouth agape. The knuckles on his hands had turned white, and he looked extremely conflicted and alarmed. Nino didn’t blame him. 

Jun immediately spun around, heading the opposite way. A broken “Guys!” escaped his mouth as he called for the other members, unsure of what to do. But Nino was not about to let Jun get in the way of him getting off. Within only a few seconds, Nino had jumped up, grabbing the bottle and giving Jun a good spray in the face. 

As Jun began coughing, trying to comprehend what Nino had just done, Aiba pulled him into the room, shutting the door behind him. “I’m so sorry Matsujun,” Aiba whispered to the taller as Jun’s eyes glazed over, the cock in his jeans beginning to twitch. 

“He was the one… who walked in on us in the first place,” Nino said breathily as he began to rub up against Jun’s ass, knowing the younger would snap and join in just a few seconds later. “Ah, J-Jun,” Nino moaned into Jun’s neck, his hands dipping below Jun’s waistband, cupping the younger’s growing erection.

“What….!? What is happening?” Jun groaned, unable to understand what was going on between Aiba and Nino, or even with himself. Why was he so turned on right now? Why wasn’t he trying to stop Nino? Why was his mind clouding up like this? He wasn’t sexually attracted to Nino! But Nino rubbing against his ass… felt so… damn good. Suddenly, Jun was all too aware of everything. He was too aware of the clothing on his body, and too aware of Nino humping his ass as Aiba looked on. He felt a tingling sensation all over his whole body, and he felt as if the temperature in the room had jumped up. 

“Nino bought an aphrodisiac that works wonders. Doesn’t it feel good?” Aiba’s hands traveled up Jun’s chest as Nino unzipped Jun’s pants and boxers, dragging them down a bit so he could thrust up against the youngest’s bare ass. Jun’s eyebrows shot up at the word aphrodisiac, as he realised what was happening to him, but feeling Nino’s hard member rubbing against him, he understood it was too late. Jun’s dick was calling for attention. Desperately. 

In one swift move, Jun pulled Nino from his behind and infront of him. Eyeing him from head to toe, his eyes froze over the sight of his erection, leaking almost painfully. Without much dwelling, Jun’s hands grabbed on to it and started pumping him in a steady rhythm with both his hands, proceeding with the activity he had interrupted. Nino moaned loudly, Jun’s hands jerking him so firmly he felt himself melting under them, almost making him lose his balance and having to clutch onto Jun’s shirt for support.

Aiba had approached Nino from behind, thinking he would really fall, his hands resting in Nino’s hips, and before he knew it, his own hips had started looking for friction against Nino’s ass. Aiba had started to sweat again, slowly feeling how his neglected cock grew more and more sensible to touch, even when he hadn’t sprayed himself directly. Over that seeing how Jun was taking care of Nino was really getting to his head. He couldn’t take it!

Quickly, AIba unbuckled his belt, dropping his pants and boxers in one move. Placing his erection between Nino’s thighs, he began thrusting hard up against Nino’s legs. A sharp groan escaped Nino as he felt Aiba’s hands starting to play with his balls as his dick rubbed against his legs.

“Close your legs… tighter…” Aiba moaned on Nino’s ear, his mouth mid open landing hot puff of breath into Nino’s ear.

“Isn’t… fucking…. ah…. my legs kind of… stupid?” said Nino obeying Aiba’s order anyway.

“Not from this angle,” added Jun, definitely being turned on by the sight.

Jun’s finger brushed against Nino’s slit as this one gasped loudly, his nails almost burying themselves on Jun’s skin. He was coming closer. 

“J-Jun…” Nino could only whimper, feeling himself coming to his limits, but Jun still knew this wasn’t enough.

Jun dropped to his knees almost too suddenly, but before Nino could mutter his name again, he felt a hot mouth surrounded his cock and began to suck on him senseless. He immediately gripped on Jun’s hair as his hands pushed his head deeper between his legs. Nino’s breath became ragged feeling how Jun bobbed his head across his length and how Aiba’s thrust got more and more frantic. His fingers got tangled on Jun’s hair as he came hard with a sharp gasp into Jun’s mouth. Jun didn’t pull away and sucked on every trace of Nino’s cum before releasing his member. 

Aiba came shortly after, his cum spilling in between Nino’s legs as he held onto him. Jun got on his feet at once and groped on Aiba’s ass tightly, pressing their bodies against Nino’s as he captured the latter’s lips into a sloppy kiss, giving Nino a taste of the traces of his own cum. 

He parted their lips, looking over Nino’s redden cheeks with lustful eyes. 

“So… this is leader’s favorite flavor?” Jun grinned, his fingers trailing down Nino’s chest. Jun pulled Nino’s boxers and pants up, buttoning the top in one swift movement. Nino sheepishly looked away, diverting Jun’s attention to his own erection. 

"Don't get too use to it." Nino said, still trying to catch his breath. "I am normally off limits."

"You're right," Jun retorted, his fingers locking themselves in Nino’s hair. "...but this can’t really be considered a normal situation, can it?" 

Nino tried ignoring the loud thudding of his heart. Was the sex pollen still in his system? After all of this? He tried to disregard his own ache growing once again and focus on Jun’s own problem. Nino dropped down on his knees, greedily taking Jun into his mouth without any preamble. Jun tossed his head back, his lips parting softly as his heart rate increased, his knuckles turning white as his fingers dug deeper into Nino’s brown locks. 

Aiba watched with glee as Nino tilted his throat back, taking Jun in farther than he was before. “God, look at what a slut you’ve become, Nino,” Aiba purred, moving in closer to get a better look. “What would Satoshi think if he saw you right now?”

The idea of Satoshi watching him suck off Jun went straight to his dick, and now there was a pressing hard on in his boxers. Nino gasped against Jun’s member as Jun forced himself further down Nino’s throat. Aiba grinned, his left hand pressing up against the bulge in Nino’s jeans. Nino let out a whine that caused Jun to buck his hips against Nino’s mouth.

“More,” Jun croaked out, pulling Nino’s head closer to his hips. “More, damn it, please… I’m so close,” he whined, and Nino happily obliged. He reached up, cupping Jun’s balls and bobbing his head faster, hoping that the younger would cum soon… so Nino could go see his Satoshi. With Aiba fondling his erection through his jeans and Jun’s dick in his mouth, Nino needed to fuck Satoshi senseless and soon. With one last buck, Jun came into Nino’s mouth, and Nino took no time at all swallowing every last drop and hopping onto his feet. 

“What are you so eager for? Where are you going?” Jun called out behind him as Nino wasted no time grabbing the sex pollen spray and letting himself out of the door of the green room. 

“Just leave him be for now. He's been waiting long enough thinking about the things he wants to do to Satoshi,” Aiba grinned, pushing Jun up against the wall. “You and me on the other hand… we could still go for a couple of rounds.”

~

Satoshi was exactly where Nino expected him. Leader was passed out on the couch in the dressing room, curled up against the tiny blue couch pillow. Nino had a moral dilemma here, he really did. It was one thing to spray Aiba in the face, or Jun, but this was Satoshi. His Satoshi! This really couldn’t be considered full consent. Just a couple of sprays could have Satoshi begging on his knees to be fucked, whining and pleading… 

The image of a very horny Ohno and the hard on pressing up against his jeans made the final decision for him. With no hesitation, Nino positioned himself, sitting on Ohno’s waist - a little weight wasn’t enough to wake up the old man. Once he was in place, Nino sprayed Ohno’s face multiple times, and then once more: just to be sure. He looked at the bottle before putting it down and after hesitating for a moment he sprayed one last time over himself. Now he was ready!

Ohno’s body squirmed under him, pulling away from his sleep, disturbed by the smell that now invaded his nose.

“Nino…?” Ohno sat up from his comfy position on the couch, coughing and swatting the smell of whatever Nino had just sprayed away from his face. “Did you just spray me with…” he trailed off for a second as he sniffed the air. “Perfume? What’s the point of that prank?”

Nino bit his lips in provocation, "I just wanted to play a little, Toshi,” Nino grinned, pressing his hips into the older’s pelvis, drawing small circles for friction. For a minute, Ohno looked confused, unsure of what Nino was inferring. However, within only a few seconds, Ohno’s perplexed look disappeared and was replaced with another, more lustful look. Looking down at where their pelvises met, Ohno could feel his member’s sudden arousal as this one pressed against Nino’s own bulge. A heat started growing in Ohno’s lower body as he encountered Nino’s eyes piercing his. Ohno’s hands tightened on Nino’s waist, helping Nino rock against his own body. Nino smirked a bit as the older let a low, guttural moan escape his lips. 

“Why do you feel so good?” Ohno said, his hips bucking on Nino’s as he invited the pleasure in. Nino could almost shriek with joy; it was working! “Ni...Nino…” Satoshi felt as if he was losing his mind, unable to comprehend why his body was out of his control. Why was he acting like this? And in the dressing room too! Anyone could just walk in! However all of those thoughts were erased as he threw his head back, biting his lower lip in pleasure as he moved his hips faster against Nino’s.

“Not so fast,” Nino grinned, dragging Ohno’s pants down, letting the older’s erection spring from its confines. Nino dipped his head down, laying kisses around the base of Ohno’s dick as the latter groaned and bucked against his mouth. “Oh-chan, how would you like to be fucked right here, right on this couch?” Nino’s hot breath ghosted over Ohno’s erection, sending shivers all over his body. Ohno’s toes curled, whimpers falling from his mouth. His hands pushed Nino’s mouth closer to his member in attempt to alleviate his growing need. Which Nino was more than happy to oblige. 

Ohno’s head fell back as he felt Nino’s warm mouth surrounding him. Ohno’s muscles contracted as Nino sucked him off dry and his mind blanked over the pleasure. Ohno’s hands pushed his mouth down deeper into him, making Nino gag as his length touched the back of his throat. Ohno couldn’t help but buck his hips up, searching for more of the warmth coming from Nino’s mouth. Nino had to push his hips away for a brief second, coming up for air. Ohno whinned at the loss of attention, and Nino leaned up to press his lips to Ohno’s, grinning into the kiss. 

“You’re that desperate, old man?” A smug smile spread across Nino’s face as he pressed his fingers onto Ohno’s lips. “Suck.”

Without hesitation, Ohno parted his lips to let the younger’s fingers invade his mouth, welcoming them as his tongue swirled and sucked on them just as desperately. The sound of his wet slurping invaded the room. To Ohno, they weren’t just fingers fucking his mouth. In his head, they were far more tasty and thick, as his imagination ran senseless for a reason he himself couldn’t explained. The back of his head kept trying to tell him something involving the perfumed Nino had flashed him with, yet he was barely able to think straightly now as Nino’s piercing eyes penetrated right into his as he inserted a third finger into his mouth for him to suck on. More precum leaked in his stomach.

“You’re such a mess, Oh-can! Do you like it that much?” Nino teased as he saw the pain in Ohno’s frenzied attempt for friction for his dick, nudging it against Nino’s stomach. “Now, don’t be impatient. We’ll get there” Nino removed his fingers from Ohno’s mouth and immediately grabbed on Ohno’s length to push his hip back down into the cushions.  
Nino leaned down, stealing Ohno’s lips into a desperate kiss as the latter moaned against his mouth. Nino bit Ohno’s lower lip, his fingers sneaking around to the older’s ass, giving one of the cheeks a good grope. Ohno moaned loudly, allowing Nino’s touch to extend all over his body. Nino’s lips trailed down Ohno’s jaw line and even further down to suck on his neck noisily, making marks all over him. Ohno leaned his head inviting him into the crook of his neck, and while Nino was too engrossed in his sucking, Ohno’s hand had found a trail down to Nino’s pants, cupping the erection that poked through the fabric. Nino moaned against Ohno’s skin, almost losing his breath, lost in the heat between them. 

Nino couldn’t stand it anymore, he needed Ohno. He needed to be inside of him. His fingers trailed down from Ohno’s cheek into the crevasse of his ass, dipping one finger inside of the older- not even bothering to tease. Nino pressed their bodies together, inserting another finger when Ohno got used to the feel. Ohno whimpered beneath him, his toes curling in pleasure as Nino’s fingers twirled inside of him. 

“M-more,” Ohno sobbed against Nino’s neck, finding the capability to utter a few words. Nino thrusted his fingers some more before feeling Ohno was prepared enough. He knew the older was just as desperate for this (if not more) as he was. Nino pulled his fingers out of the Ohno, ordering him to get in all fours. And once the older was in position, Nino began to guide his dick against Ohno’s entrance, pressing his slit against Ohno’s entrance teasingly.

“Nino, please!” Ohno begged, parting his legs wider, pressing his ass up against the younger’s member. Ohno was in no mood for teasing and messing around. He needed this, he needed Nino inside of him. He rubbed up against Nino’s member, trying to edge him on. “Nino, move!” Ohno demanded.

“I’m sorry, what do you want again?” Nino teased him, driving him to his limits.

“Nino... fuck me!” Ohno pleaded the younger. Nino grinned mischievously, delighted in his lover’s desperation. The sex pollen, was possibly the greatest thing Nino had ever bought! He a grin spread across his face in triumph Nino as slipped himself in to his lover. Ohno tossed his head back, letting out a breath he didn’t even realise he had been holding. He pressed back against Nino, getting used to Nino’s length. It wasn’t usual that he let the younger do the fucking, but damn… Ohno needed it today. 

“God, Ohchan… you’re so tight,” Nino whispered against Ohno’s neck as he began to move, slipping out and thrusting back in with force. Hearing Ohno whimper uncontrollably with the every snap of his hips, Nino picked up his pace, thrusting faster into him, losing himself in lust. Ohno came to meet with his rhythm shortly enough as the sound of their slapping skins invaded the room along with their loud moans. 

“There… faster… Nino… More!” Ohno whimpered, his nails digging in the sofa’s fabric as their bodies came together. Nino did as told as he moved his hand to the older’s erection, pumping it as he moved. His head leaned down to suck on Satoshi’s neck, tasting his dripping sweat as his body shook with each thrust. “Ah!” Ohno became a moaning mess as Nino found his sweet spot and proceeded to ram into it. Ohno’s pleading voice rang in his ears as the latter chanted his name, asking him to fuck him faster and drove him out of his senses.

Nino felt the hotness building in his member as he was coming to his limits. His hands tightened on Ohno’s hips holding him in place before he climaxed. Shortly after several thrusts, he arched his back as he came to his orgasm, a groan escaping his throat as he relented his cum inside of Ohno. Nino relaxed on top of the other, panting as he came down his high. Ohno however, wasn’t done. He pushed back up against Nino’s pelvis, his hand wrapped around his own member as he pumped faster and faster, bringing himself closer to orgasm. As he hit his own limit, he tightened around Nino’s member letting out a small cry as Ohno came onto his own stomach. 

But he wanted more. How was this even possible?

“Nino…” Ohno whined, pulling away from the younger and pushing him back onto the couch. He climbed on top of the black haired boy, beginning to rub up against him, already feeling his cock growing hard once more. Nino was a little taken aback, just how much did he spray Ohno with? Ohno was getting hard again for godsakes, moaning and mewling in Nino’s ear. The older was barely up for a second round on normal days… he would always pass out after orgasming. 

Nino’s thoughts were interrupted when Ohno bit Nino’s earlobe, the feeling of his cock driving him crazy towards arousal. His tongue traveled down the younger’s jawline to his neck, not afraid to leave a mark on Nino’s skin as he sucked on him. Nino’s hands gripped on Ohno’s hair, inviting him further on as his member was brought back to life. Ohno groaned against Nino’s skin, moving his hips faster against the latter’s, their erections brushing. 

“Oh-chan,” Nino whimpered, his eyes almost tearing from the incredible pleasure his lover was making him feel. “I need to feel you!”

There was a delight in Ohno’s eyes as his hands had managed to find a way up Nino’s shirt, his fingers caressing his torso teasingly as he pulled on the fabric standing between them eagerly. Ohno’s lips left his skin to get rid of Nino’s shirt, tossing it to the other side of the room. Ohno hovered over Nino’s naked body, his eyes scanning over him hungrily with lust. Exposed under Ohno’s eyes, Nino could feel his cheeks burning pierced by the other’s stare devouring him. Ohno felt himself at his limits just by looking over Nino’s nakedness and how his body shuddered under him, his member twitching painfully just from the view. His lips dipped down on him thirstily taking into his mouth an erected nipples and played with it with his tongue. Nino moaned loudly as Ohno had found his most sensitive spot and let his hand play with the remaining nipple. He switched sides making Nino grow breathless, his every whine reflecting on Ohno’s dick as precum began to leak between their stomachs. 

Nino’s hands traveled down between their bodies until he felt Ohno’s proud erection. Ohno gasped as he felt Nino groping him and then proceeding to pump him in a steady rhythm, bringing Ohno closer to release. Ohno paralyzed, losing all his senses as Nino worked on him, yet this is not how he wanted things to go. Ohno’s grip quickly held Nino’s hand, cutting short all friction on his member.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ohno said as he held back his need for release. “Finish me off!”

Nino was bewildered by the older’s repress as his grip obediently relented from his length. Just then, and taking advantage of Nino’s slightly parted lips, Ohno slipped two fingers into Nino’s mouth without a warning, making Nino suck on them the same way he had ordered him to earlier. Nino almost choked on his fingers as he inserted a third and pushed them in and out as they fucked his mouth. Once they were nicely draped and wet, Ohno took his fingers out Nino’s mouth and proceeded to insert them in Nino’s hole. Nino yelped from the sudden pressure in his hole, as Ohno’s wet fingers stretched into him and prepared him for something bigger.

“Raise your legs.” Ohno ordered and Nino easily relented, driven with pleasure. Ohno got into position, kneeling between Nino’s legs, placing his dick over his entrance as it rubbed dangerously between Nino’s butt cheeks. Not a second less, Ohno penetrated into him with a firm and strong thrust, enough to make Nino cry out with it’s force. Immediately he set a fast paced rhythm, rocking in and out the younger roughly as this one became a moaning mess under him.

“Ah… more!” Nino pleaded, his hands gripping the couch below them. He was somewhat aware of the fact that anyone could walk in at anytime, and a little turned on by that fact. Anyone could walk in on Ohno dominating him… fucking him into the couch. 

“Look at you,” Ohno grinned, desperately and relentlessly ramming himself in and out of the younger. “Quivering beneath me. You’re such a slut for me, Kazu,” it was more of a statement than anything, and Nino knew Ohno was right. He was a slut, just for his Ohno. He wanted Ohno to be buried further in him, he wanted to be fucked and fucked until he couldn’t walk… this, this was the reason he had bought the sex pollen in the first place!

In a moment of torture, Nino felt Ohno slipping out of him, only to be order by his leader to turn around and get in all fours. Nino obeyed with diligence and as soon as his hands and knees found the couch, Ohno inserted himself in him once more with a more comfortable and firm thrust, his pace just as fierce. Soon, it was just the sounds of their skins slapping and Nino’s yelps when Ohno’s length met with his prostate.

Nino felt Ohno’s lips on the small of his back, his lips mapping all of the curves and muscles on the younger’s back as this one contracted under his touch. Nino let out a small whine as Ohno’s hands tightened on his sides, pounding into the black haired boy at an animalistic pace. Ohno couldn’t control how his hips jerked forwards, needing the heat and friction inside of Nino. His arousal was at such high he was drowned in pleasure surrounded by Nino’s heat and could only think of filling the younger, deeper and deeper. His need to release coming closer. Nino’s head fell on the cushions, bringing his ass higher for Ohno’s better access, a response which Ohno could only grin at. Nino’s reaction to his force was satisfactory as he felt him trembling under him, each whine with less air that the last as he was also close to cum.

Ohno had to slow down as the pressure building in his cock became tighter. His nails digged into Nino’s skin, gasping for air as he came inside of Nino, his liquids spreading through the younger’s hole. Nino, on the other hand, had still not found release as his erection was still proudly showing undefeated. After pulling himself out of him, Ohno quickly took notice of Nino’s need as he panted into the sofa and managed to turn him around, Nino’s pained back meeting the cushions once again. Ohno began to pump him with a steady rhythm, his other hand playing with Nino’s balls, easily making Nino come to his limits. Nino came with a cry, his knuckles turning white as his hands gripped the sides of the couch. 

“What are you guys doing?!” A voice interrupted the couple, both of them turning their heads in surprise only to make eye contact with the group’s rapper. A sheepish grin spread across Ohno’s face as his hand fondled Nino’s ass, still a horny mess from the aphrodisiac. 

“Exactly what we should be doing,” Aiba showed up behind the taller- dragging a still slightly high Matsujun along with him, a smirk on his face as he looked at the couple on the couch. 

“What are you doing here!?” Nino tried to sit up from the couch while Ohno’s hands were all over his ass, teasing his hole once again.

“Nino! I have an idea!” Aiba said in an enthusiastic tone, peeping out from being Sho. Sho gave his boyfriend a worried look, but his gaze was quickly pulled back to Nino as Nino let out a low groan.

“Ah, go away!” Nino moaned, unable to make sense out of things as Ohno went further on, pressing a finger deep into his ass. Trying to hide his face in shame as the three men continued to watch the couple- Ohno completely unaware of the situation as he continued to finger Nino, his eyes glazed over. Nino knew the only thing on the older’s mind was sex. Not than Nino could complain- it was his fault anyways. 

“It’s okay, I won’t interrupt you. Hear me out! What if… we try it together?” Aiba eagerly suggested.

“Do what together? What is going on!?” Sho blurted out in confusion, grabbing Aiba by the arm. He was worried and shocked, what was his boyfriend up to? What were any of them up to? And why did Matsujun and Ohno have a glazed look in their eyes? 

“You can join in too Sho! It’ll be fun!” Aiba said, pulling the rapper closer himself. “Now, where’s that bottle?” Aiba began searching around the room and all over the floor for the sinful bottle and it’s shiny liquids until he found it under the coffee table.

“What is that?” Sho asked, a very bad feeling building in his stomach as he looked at the bottle in Aiba’s hands. He didn’t have a good feeling about this. Then again… he didn’t have a good feeling about most of Aiba’s ideas.

“Haven’t you heard of the sex pollen?” Matsumoto stepped in closer to Sho. “It works wonders. I know you’ll like it.” Jun’s hand slipped under Sho’s chin, pulling him in close, the tip of their lips almost brushing. Sho pushed him away in a panic, accidentally knocking his boyfriend to the side in the process. Nino watched in horror as the bottle slipped from Aiba’s hand, shattering on the tile floor below them.

Aiba looked down on his mess paralysed as the fumes of the perfume spread into the room, until he took notice of Sho’s eyes becoming just as glassy as the others’, and realized nothing had gone wrong at all. In fact, everything was going to plan. Nino tried to back away from the three, but Ohno had him in his grip, and was not about to let go of the black haired gamer. The four men all turned to Nino with an animalistic look in their eyes, and that was the moment Nino knew, he had fucked up.


End file.
